Big Bang Baby
by Candice Snape Uchiwa
Summary: " - Tout homme enceint âgé de 16 ans et plus, devra se marier au père de leur enfant avant le quatrième mois de leur grossesse. Toute personne enfreignant cette loi est condamnable d'une peine de prison à vie ou d'un baiser du Détraqueur. C'est la loi, Potter. Si vous reconnaissez être le père de cet enfant, vous devriez m'épouser. Dans le cas contraire, vous irez en prison." slash
1. Un intrus dans le corps

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'HP appartiennent à JKR.

 **Big Bang Baby**

1

Un intrus dans le corps

Un rayon de soleil transperça l'obscurité et il cligna des paupières tandis qu'une brise fraîche caressa son visage, tellement légère qu'il en poussa un soupir de contentement. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien et n'avait aucune envie de sortir de cet état de bien-être. Il était mort et reposait enfin en paix. Il avait accompli la tâche pour laquelle il avait sacrifié sa vie et avait laissé Potter accomplir le reste.

Il avait rempli sa mission et suivi les ordres d'Albus. Il avait été un bon petit soldat. Il bougea légèrement et se mit sur le côté. Il plissa les paupières et ouvrit délicatement ses yeux qu'il porta sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Son regard onyx se posa sur un petit lit d'une place aux draps immaculés. Il porta son regard un peu plus loin et vit une rangée de lits tous semblables les uns des autres. Il se redressa brusquement et ressentit un léger vertige. Il gémit faiblement et se rallongea sur son lit. Il était épuisé et sentait à peine ses jambes.

— Severus, quel plaisir de vous voir enfin de retour parmi nous !

Il reconnut cette voix et cet endroit. Il était à l'infirmerie. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il était contrarié par la tournure des évènements. Il aurait dû mourir. Il en était sûr et certain. Sa vie aurait dû se terminer le 2 mai 1998 dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il s'en était assuré. Il n'avait pris aucun anti-venin contre la morsure de Nagini.

Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et sa gorge était bien trop sèche qu'un son ne puisse en sortir. Pomfresh s'approcha de son lit et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau fraîche et remit le verre à moitié vide à l'infirmière.

— Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? questionna-t-il, la voix rauque.

— Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Severus, lança-t-elle narquoise.

— Qui m'a sauvé ? À qui dois-je ma survie ? Donnez-moi le nom de cette personne qui a osé troubler ma mort et j'irai la…

— Et qu'irez-vous faire ? demanda une voix familière d'un ton sec et froid. Vous assassinerez cette personne pour avoir sauvé votre vie ? Au lieu de vouloir tuer cette personne, vous devriez plutôt la remercier.

— Je te le laisse, Minnie, dit Pomfresh. Je reviens dans peu de temps. Je dois contacter Harris de Ste Mangouste pour qu'il ausculte notre ami ainsi que Harry qui a demandé à être prévenu lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Minerva acquiesça et tira une chaise jusqu'au lit du maître des potions puis elle s'assit dessus, dardant son regard de jade sur l'homme acariâtre.

Severus constata que la vieille femme avait pris bien plus de rides que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu et qu'elle semblait épuisée, comme si elle portait le fardeau du monde sur ses épaules. Elle était lasse et avait des cernes tout autour des yeux.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'aurai pourtant parié que vous auriez été heureuse de me savoir mort, dit Severus sarcastique.

Minerva soupira de lassitude et prit la main du maître des potions dans la sienne. Severus aurait bien voulu retirer sa main de celle de son ancien professeur de métamorphose mais étrangement il était aussi fort qu'un nouveau-né et peinait à rester conscient. Il était si fatigué qu'il pourrait se rendormir en quelques secondes.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée, Severus. Je vous ai mal jugé et je m'en veux pour tout le mal que j'ai pu vous causer. Je n'aurai jamais dû vous juger si promptement et j'aurai mieux fait de faire confiance à Albus, s'excusa Minerva sincèrement dévastée.

— Je vous prie de bien vouloir me rendre ma main et de ne point verser vos larmes sur mon corps !

Minerva ne s'offusqua guère du ton avec lequel il venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle était habituée au caractère du maître des potions et se réjouissait de le voir râler car cela voulait dire qu'il était en vie, qu'il était de nouveau parmi eux.

Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et avait passé toutes les nuits à veiller sur lui à l'infirmerie avec Pomfresh. Après la bataille contre Voldemort, Harry était venu la voir pour lui raconter les exploits qu'avaient accompli Severus pour l'ordre et le camp de la lumière, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le survivant, pour le maintenir en vie et lui permettre de gagner le combat contre le mage noir.

Harry avait affirmé que Severus n'était pas un traitre mais plutôt un héros et qu'il méritait le respect de tous, du monde sorcier et Minerva n'avait pu que verser des larmes. Elle s'était trompée sur le compte de son ancien élève et avait toujours pensé qu'Albus faisait une erreur en faisant confiance à l'ancien mangemort mais c'était elle qui n'avait pas assez confiance en Severus. Elle l'avait jugé sans véritablement le connaître et elle en était sincèrement navrée.

Quand il fallut rassembler tous les cadavres dans le hall, elle et Hagrid allèrent dans la cabane hurlante pour récupérer le corps du maître des potions. Elle avait chancelé à l'entrée de la demeure abandonnée et fut soutenue par le demi-géant jusqu'à l'endroit où gisait le corps de Severus.

Minerva avait cru s'évanouir de soulagement lorsqu'elle avait constaté que le maître des potions respirait encore bien que son état était plus qu'alarmant. Hagrid porta Severus jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Poppy aidée de quelques médicomages reconnus de Ste Mangouste firent tout leur possible pour sauver la vie du maître des potions.

Au bout d'une semaine d'état critique, Severus passa au stade de coma. Il était tombé dans le coma tout simplement alors que sa blessure avait été guérie assez miraculeusement car le poison qui coulait dans ses veines n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre le cœur et l'hémorragie s'était brusquement arrêtée comme par magie.

Les médicomages avaient simplement dit que le maître des potions ne se réveillerait que s'il en avait envie, que sa sortie du coma ne dépendait tout simplement plus que de lui. Alors, Minerva suppliait chaque nuit Severus de se réveiller et de revenir parmi eux. Chaque nuit, elle tirait une chaise et s'asseyait près du lit dans lequel dormait le maître des potions. Elle attendait son retour et pleurait quelque fois lorsqu'elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Elle avait attendu son réveil depuis pratiquement trois mois et pendant ces trois longs mois, elle avait dû jongler entre ses nouvelles fonctions et la reconstruction de l'école qui avait été grandement détruite par la guerre. Elle devait faire son deuil d'Albus et celui de ses élèves qui avaient péri dans la bataille tout en pleurant Remus, celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un de ses fils.

Remus. Elle s'était effondrée en larmes le jour de l'enterrement de l'ancien maraudeur. Elle venait de perdre une fois encore un de ses fils. Il y avait d'abord eu James puis Sirius et maintenant, ça avait été Remus. Son doux et gentil Remus.

Elle avait presque tout perdu dans cette guerre et Severus était une chance pour elle de racheter ses fautes et de réparer les bêtises qu'elle avait commises car elle en avait fait et que son indifférence avait beaucoup fait de mal à Severus et aujourd'hui, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Sans Albus pour lui tendre la main, Severus ne s'en serait pas sorti et ils n'auraient certainement pas gagné cette guerre.

Elle lui devait beaucoup. Le monde sorcier avait une dette envers lui.

Severus s'assit confortablement dans son lit et regarda la vieille sorcière d'un œil torve. Il n'aimait pas la proximité qu'il y avait entre lui et McGonagall. Elle fut son enseignante à une époque et sa collègue à une autre mais jamais ils ne furent si proches l'un de l'autre. C'était gênant tout en étant troublant.

— Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? questionna-t-il la voix toujours rocailleuse.

— Trois mois, répondit Minerva en essuyant la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

Severus eut les yeux ronds quelques secondes avant de reprendre un visage neutre dénué d'émotions. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Trois mois. Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'enfonça dans son oreiller. Il était soudainement épuisé.

— Quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Le trois août.

Severus hocha la tête et resta silencieux se perdant dans ses pensées. Il avait malheureusement survécu. Un schéma auquel il ne s'était pas attendu et auquel il n'aurait jamais dû être confronté. Vivant. Que ferait-il de sa vie ? Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il devait terminer de payer ses dettes en mourant. C'était ainsi que cela aurait dû se passer alors pourquoi ? Il était sûr de n'avoir pris aucun contrepoison pour la morsure de Nagini et personne au monde ne pouvait concocter un anti-venin à part lui-même. Il était le seul maître des potions à pouvoir réaliser un tel exploit.

Alors qui ? À qui devait-il son enfer ?

— Qui m'a sauvé la vie ?

— Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous estimer d'être en vie ? répliqua Minerva dépitée.

— Je ne voulais pas être sauvé ! Je voulais mourir ! s'énerva Severus. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne !

— Sachez que je ne regrette pas de vous savoir en vie. Je suis plutôt heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux. Je suis ravie de vous savoir de retour parmi nous, dit Minerva d'un ton posé.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la sincérité troublante qu'il lisait dans le regard de la vieille femme. Minerva sourit tristement et posa sa main sur celle du maître des potions.

— Si cette personne ne t'avait pas sauvé, j'aurai donné ma vie pour la tienne, Severus.

Severus ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais à haute voix mais il était touché par les paroles de McGonagall. C'était la première fois que la vieille femme se montrait aussi touchante envers lui. La première fois qu'elle lui démontrait un peu d'affection, un peu d'amour. Il pourrait presque croire qu'elle l'aimait un tout petit peu. Qu'il avait enfin pu gagner le respect de Minerva, à défaut de son amitié.

Minerva versa quelques larmes et ne cacha pas son état à l'homme allongé dans des draps de lins. Elle plongea ses yeux de jade dans les prunelles sombres de Severus.

— Je ne compte pas te laisser partir avant moi. J'ai déjà perdu trois de mes garçons, je ne perdrais pas le dernier. Je te garderai en vie quoi qu'il en coûte et j'essaierai de rattraper le temps perdu, de rattraper mes erreurs. Tu n'es plus seul désormais. Je suis là, déclara-t-elle la voix enrouée.

Severus ne sut quoi dire, tellement il était bouleversé par les paroles de Minerva.

— Veuillez m'épargner votre poufsoufflerie, croassa-t-il. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

— Dans votre état, une présence maternelle serait la bienvenue, intervint une voix profonde.

Minerva et Severus se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie en compagnie de Pomfresh. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux d'un bleu particulier. Ses iris semblèrent hésiter entre deux teintes : le diamant et le saphir. Il était assez grand de taille et dépassait Pomfresh de deux têtes. Il était vêtu simplement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise ainsi que d'une blouse blanche.

Le blond s'approcha avec un grand sourire et fit un baisemain à Minerva.

— Comment allez-vous, ma directrice préférée ? demanda-t-il souriant.

— Bien, monsieur Harris, répondit Minerva avec un petit sourire bienveillant. Et vous ?

— Je respire un peu mieux depuis trois jours. Je peux vous dire que le pire est loin derrière nous désormais. Du moins, je l'espère.

Minerva hocha la tête et le jeune médicomage se tourna vers Severus qui le regardait d'un air dédaigneux.

— À ce que je constate, vous avez changé de métier, fit Severus d'un ton rogue.

— Vous aviez raison professeur, je n'étais pas fait pour briser des sortilèges, rit Harris en se grattant la tête. J'ai laissé ce métier à Bill et me suis converti à la médicomagie. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme un mois avant la bataille et cela a pu servir à sauver des vies.

— La mienne en l'occurrence, cracha le maître des potions, haineux.

Harris perdit brusquement son sourire et se tourna vers Pomfresh qui se tenait à ses côtés.

— Monsieur Harris n'est en rien responsable de votre survie, Severus, dit Minerva. Il n'a fait que veiller à ce que votre santé ne soit pas aussi critique que l'état dans lequel on vous a trouvé et de plus il n'a pas été le seul à vous maintenir en vie.

Le maître des potions jeta un regard suspicieux au blond qui rougit d'embarras sous l'inquisition de son ancien professeur de potions. Même après toutes ces années, il était toujours intimidé par l'homme qui fut autrefois son enseignant.

— Je…je…avant tout, je tenais à vous remercier professeur Snape.

— Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis longtemps, monsieur Harris, lui rappela sèchement Severus.

— Oui, en effet, ricana nerveusement le blond.

Minerva roula des yeux tandis que Pomfresh foudroya son patient du regard.

— Nous savons tous que vous êtes un héros et que sans vous, nous n'aurions pas pu gagner cette bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Je tenais en tout cas à vous remercier pour votre bravoure qui a permis à des milliers de vies d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui à l'heure que je vous parle, dit Harris.

— Je ne suis pas un héros ! protesta Severus.

— Pour notre population, vous l'êtes, professeur.

Severus émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à grognement exaspéré qui fit sourire Minerva et Pomfresh. Elles avaient retrouvé leur Severus, toujours aussi grognon et de mauvaise foi.

Le médicomage sortit sa baguette magique et s'assit sur le bord du lit du maître des potions. Minerva s'écarta pour laisser le blond faire son travail.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, professeur ? interrogea-t-il.

— Je ne suis plus votre professeur, monsieur Harris.

— Je le sais mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment je devrais m'adresser à vous, avoua-t-il.

— Severus devrait suffire, dit le brun.

— Vous m'autorisez à vous appeler par votre prénom ?! s'exclama Harris ahuri.

— Êtes-vous devenu idiot après votre sortie de Poudlard ?

Le médicomage secoua la tête et termina d'ausculter son ancien professeur dans le silence, abasourdi par le fait qu'il avait l'autorisation du maître des potions de le nommer, Severus. Bill ne le croirait certainement pas lorsqu'il le lui dirait.

— Tout va bien, dit Harris en rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Il devra simplement veiller à consommer suffisamment de glucides et s'hydrater assez souvent dans la journée. C'est important dans son état.

— J'y veillerai, assura Minerva.

— Pouvez-vous arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? grogna Severus.

— L'alcool et les sodas trop sucrés sont à bannir, tout comme la consommation de boissons caféinées est à limiter, poursuivit le médicomage tout en l'ignorant.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? s'énerva le maître des potions.

Harris se retourna vers l'homme avec un large sourire.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, pro…Severus ! Je suis ravi pour vous.

— À propos de ?

— Bah…votre grossesse, répondit Harris perplexe.

— Quoi ?

— Vous êtes enceint, profe…Severus.

— Quoi ? beugla Severus.

Harris se tourna vers McGonagall et Pomfresh, cherchant le soutien des deux femmes car il sentait que la situation commençait à déraper.

— Tu es enceint, Severus, lui annonça calmement Minerva.

— Si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas drôle, siffla Severus.

— Ce n'est pas une blague, Severus. Vous êtes enceint. De trois mois pour être précis, reprit Harris.

— C'est l'enfant que vous portez dans votre ventre qui a permis votre survie, ajouta Pomfresh. La magie instinctive de votre enfant vous a sauvé la vie, Severus.

Severus était choqué. Non, ce n'était pas le mot. Il était complètement abasourdi, effaré, interloqué. Que dire, il était hébété. Il était enceint ?! Comment ?

Il devint subitement verdâtre, le cœur au bord des lèvres avec une grande envie de vomir. Il pencha à peine la tête, qu'une petite bassine fut conjurée in-extrémis devant lui pour qu'il puisse y vomir. Salazar ! C'était affreux. Il était enceint.

— Severus, tout va bien ? lui demanda Minerva inquiète.

— Comment pourrais-je aller après ça ?! s'égosilla le maître des potions. Je suis enceint ! Comment pouvez-vous me poser la question alors que j'apprends que je suis enceint !

— Severus, vous feriez mieux de vous calmer. Dans votre état, ce…

— Fermez-la ! coupa-t-il d'un ton cinglant le médicomage.

Severus fulminait de rage et c'était peu dire. Il était enceint. C'était quelque chose d'absolument horrible. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Pourquoi sa vie prenait-elle toujours un chemin qu'il n'avait pas décidé ? Pourquoi tous ses plans devaient-ils être toujours gâchés par la faute de tierce personne ?

— Sais-tu qui serait le père ? le questionna Pomfresh.

Elle n'avait pu résister. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle attendait le réveil du maître des potions pour enfin avoir une réponse.

Avec Pomona, elles avaient essayé de deviner qui pouvait être le second parent de l'enfant de leur collègue mais elles n'avaient rien trouvé de bien concluant. Elles avaient toujours cru que le maître des potions était célibataire et qu'il était amoureux de Lily. Jamais, elles n'auraient pu imaginer qu'il pouvait être homosexuel.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'Harry avait fait son récit concernant la véritable position du maître des potions dans la guerre, il avait assuré que l'homme l'avait fait en partie en mémoire de Lily.

Pomfresh commençait à y perdre son fourchelang dans cette histoire. Comment un homme hétéro et fou amoureux de sa meilleure amie aurait-il pu tomber enceint ?

— Severus, fit Minerva d'une voix douce et encourageante.

Le maître des potions secoua la tête, la gorge nouée. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. C'était une erreur. Une simple erreur et il se retrouvait enceint. Il avait commis une grossière erreur et le voilà enceint.

Il repoussa les draps qui recouvrait son corps et se leva pour quitter le lit mais à peine mit-il un pied sur le sol froid de l'infirmerie qu'il tangua dangereusement vers l'avant et faillit se retrouver face contre sol s'il n'y avait pas eu Harris pour le rattraper.

— Vous êtes encore faible, Severus. Vous n'avez pas quitté ce lit depuis des mois et il vous faudra du temps avant de pouvoir déambuler dans le château comme auparavant, dit Harris.

— Laissez-moi, exigea le maître des potions.

— Severus.

— Laissez-moi ! hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Minerva fit signe à Pomfresh et Harris de quitter la salle. Il valait mieux laisser le maître des potions tout seul pour l'instant. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il était enceint et il allait devoir désormais vivre avec cela. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, ils virent Harry à l'embrasure de la porte, son regard émeraude fixé sur l'homme qui s'était recroquevillé sur son lit, le corps secoué de tremblements.

— Il a besoin d'être seul, Harry, dit Pomfresh.

— Je dois lui parler, rétorqua Harry.

— Harry, vous…

— Poppy, allons-y, intervint Minerva.

— Mais Minnie…

— Ils ont besoin de parler tous les deux, l'interrompit à nouveau McGonagall.

Les prunelles de Pomfresh semblèrent s'illuminer un bref instant et Minerva répondit par un hochement de tête à la question muette de sa collègue. Pomfresh n'insista pas et quitta l'infirmerie tout comme Harris et Minerva, laissant un peu d'intimité à Severus et à Harry.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et amorça un pas après l'autre. Il aurait voulu prendre la poudre d'escampette, il le pouvait mais malheureusement pour lui, il était un foutu gryffondor. Un foutu lion qui ne reculait jamais devant un obstacle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il aurait souhaité ne pas être un gryffondor. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu être un lâche et s'en aller d'ici mais fuir le problème ne servirait à rien car il ne ferait simplement que retarder la confrontation.

Il se racla la gorge et s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Minerva avant lui. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure en bataille. C'était un tic nerveux.

— Professeur ?

— Je veux être seul, Potter, lança froidement Snape sans relever la tête vers son ancien élève.

— Croyez-moi que j'aurai bien aimé m'en aller mais je ne peux pas.

— Personne ne vous retient ici, Potter. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir. Surtout pas maintenant, persiffla le maître des potions.

— J'ai tout entendu, commença Harry hésitant sur la démarche à suivre.

— Comme si c'était une première, railla Severus.

Harry contracta sa mâchoire et serra ses poings sur ses cuisses, la tête baissée. Pourquoi restait-il au juste ? Oui, à cause de son foutu courage de gryffondor. Courage, il en doutait fortement. C'était plutôt de l'inconscience.

— Il est de moi, n'est-ce pas ? osa-t-il demander.

— Me prenez-vous donc pour une putain, Potter ? s'énerva Severus.

Harry leva les mains et les secoua pour faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il ne cherchait nullement la guerre.

— Je…je ne voulais pas vous vexer… pardon… pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-il. C'est juste que…je viens d'entendre cela et je…j'ai…merde !

Il était confus dans ses paroles et c'était le bordel dans sa tête. Il était dans un tel merdier qu'il ne savait comment il allait s'en sortir. La guerre avait pris fin et la paix était revenue dans le monde sorcier depuis quelques mois.

Ce n'était pas le bonheur mais il était enfin en paix. Il se sentait serein et apaisé. Il comptait intégrer le bureau des Aurors avec Ron en septembre. Ils avaient été accepté en tant qu'Auror tout comme Neville puisqu'ils étaient des héros de guerre. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de reprendre leur septième année à Poudlard, ce qui avait grandement soulagé son meilleur ami.

Hermione, Ginny et Luna avaient décidé de reprendre leurs études et d'obtenir leur ASPIC. De plus, il reprenait tout doucement sa relation amoureuse avec Ginny. Ils avaient convenu d'acheter un petit appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Ginny le rejoindrait lors de ses vacances et lui, il irait souvent la voir à Pré-au-Lard lors des sorties.

Sa vie repartait lentement mais sûrement et voilà que tout s'effondrait en quelques secondes comme un château de cartes.

— Que faisons-nous ? finit-il par demander d'un ton las.

— Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Potter. Ce n'était qu'une erreur et vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là.

— Tout comme vous, ergota Harry.

— Qu'importe.

Severus balaya son intervention d'un geste de la main.

— Vous êtes encore jeune, Potter. Vous avez toute la vie devant vous alors vivez-la. Je saurai me débrouiller tout seul, dit Severus.

— Qu'entendez-vous par vous débrouiller tout seul ? demanda Harry dubitatif.

— Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, Potter, répondit sèchement Severus.

— Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse vous débrouiller tout seul ! Hors de question !

— Saint-Potter, toujours prompt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, ricana le maître des potions.

— Il n'est pas question de veuve ou d'orphelin, ici. Il s'agit de mon enfant, Snape ! Et je ne vous abandonnerai sous aucun prétexte, est-ce bien clair ? Nous avons eu des relations difficiles mais maintenant avec ce qui nous arrive, je pense qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour le bien-être de notre fils.

— Notre ? Qui vous a dit que c'était votre enfant ? répliqua Severus d'un ton goguenard.

Harry fut décontenancé par la question de son ancien professeur. Il cligna des yeux, confus.

— Mais…vous…mais…

Harry dévisage le maître des potions et secoua brusquement la tête. L'homme voulait le faire douter, le faire partir mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas avec lui. Il savait désormais à peu près comment fonctionnait le maître des potions et ne se ferait pas avoir par cette chauve-souris des cachots.

— Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, Snape, grogna-t-il furieux. Je viens d'apprendre que j'allais être papa et pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas comment prendre cette nouvelle.

— Vous auriez certainement sauté de joie si c'était la cadette Weasley qui vous avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Peut-être, peut-être pas, répondit sincèrement Harry. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi face à une telle nouvelle. Je veux dire…c'est…c'est trop tôt. Je viens à peine de livrer une bataille, je dois me reconstruire et je ne sais pas où j'en suis véritablement de ma carrière professionnelle. J'aimerai prendre le temps de découvrir le monde avant de devenir parent.

— Alors allez découvrir ce monde et laissez-moi tranquille !

— Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je fuirai mes responsabilités, rajouta Harry. Cet enfant, nous l'avons conçu à deux alors j'assumerai les conséquences avec vous.

— Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez, Potter, lança Severus avec un rictus dédaigneux. Avez-vous seulement pensé à la Weasley lorsqu'elle apprendra que j'attends un enfant de vous ?

Harry blêmit soudainement et ouvrit les yeux en grands lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en effet, il n'y avait pas pensé.

— Comment prendra-t-elle le fait que le bâtard graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots soit enceint de vous ? Comment pensez-vous que le monde sorcier réagira à cette nouvelle ? continua Severus carnassier.

— Assez ! cria Harry irrité. Ma relation de couple avec Ginny n'a rien à faire dans notre conversation.

— Mais ça tout à y voir, Potter ! éructa le maître des potions. Je suis enceint de vous et de surcroît, je suis un homme !

— Et alors ?

— Mais vous faîtes exprès ou quoi ? s'énerva Severus.

— Expliquez-vous au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron !

— Tout homme enceint âgé de 16 ans et plus, devra se marier au père de leur enfant avant le quatrième mois de grossesse. Toute personne enfreignant cette loi est condamnable d'une peine de prison à vie ou d'un baiser du Détraqueur. C'est la loi, Potter. Si vous reconnaissez être le père de cet enfant, vous devriez m'épouser. Dans le cas contraire, vous irez en prison, expliqua Severus.

— Quoi ? s'écria Harry stupéfait.


	2. Ce que dit la loi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'HP appartiennent à JKR.

 **Remerciements :** Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

 **Big Bang Baby**

2

Ce que dit la loi

— C'est une blague ?

— Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui fait des blagues, Potter ? répliqua Severus narquois.

Harry secoua la tête, blafard. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il n'en était pas loin d'ailleurs. Il lança un regard affolé au maître des potions qui gardait un flegme impressionnant. Lui, il était en train de s'alarmer tandis que l'homme restait impassible.

— Toujours envie de devenir papa, Potter ? railla Severus.

— C'est quoi cette loi ? Vous l'avez inventé pour me faire fuir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un de vos pièges pour me faire renoncer à ma paternité, n'est-ce pas ? s'énerva le gryffondor.

— Je n'invente rien du tout, Potter. Pour une fois dans votre vie, prenez la peine d'ouvrir un bouquin et instruisez-vous ! Vous manquez atrocement de savoir. Une chance pour vous que vous ayez votre amie, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, car je ne sais pas si vous seriez encore en vie sans l'encyclopédie qu'est cette jeune femme.

— Pouvons-nous revenir à nos lutins, je vous prie ? grommela Harry irrité.

— Ne me confondez pas avec votre amie, Potter. Je ne suis pas miss Granger. Si vous voulez des réponses, allez les trouver ailleurs.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il me serait impossible de vous confondre avec ma meilleure amie, lança Harry pince-sans-rire.

Severus n'apprécia guère la réplique du sauveur du monde sorcier et le lui fit savoir en lui lançant un regard noir bien placé qui n'intimida guère le gryffondor.

Harry commençait à avoir l'habitude du sale caractère du maître des potions et maintenant que l'homme portait son enfant, il ne l'impressionnait plus. Pour ce qui était de l'effrayer, c'était désormais peine perdue.

Severus allait sortir une réplique acérée à son ancien élève quand ses nausées d'homme enceint se rappelèrent à lui. Il transfigura un quelconque objet de l'infirmerie en bassinet et vomit tous ses tripes. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis son réveil, donc son estomac se trouvait vide et il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que de vomir le ventre vide.

Harry détourna le regard tout en grimaçant de dégoût. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en grossesse, pratiquement rien, et ne souhaitait nullement tomber enceint un jour. Il préférait laisser la grossesse et tout ce qui allait avec aux femmes et aux quelques rares hommes qui voulaient être enceints.

Severus se rinça la bouche avec le fond d'eau qui restait dans son verre et fit disparaître le bassinet. Il en était à son troisième mois de grossesse. Il venait de l'apprendre et déjà, cet enfant commençait à sérieusement l'exaspérer. Un véritable parasite tout comme l'était son père. Enfin, son second père.

— Vous allez bien ? lui demanda Harry.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre, Potter.

— Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question.

— Votre question était idiote.

Harry s'exhorta au calme et se fit violence pour ne pas étrangler le serpentard. Il commençait sincèrement à en avoir ras le chaudron de cette conversation. Il ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser en dispute. De plus, il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps. Il était attendu au Terrier. Molly avait tenu à ce que toute la famille soit réunie et elle l'avait inclus au repas tout comme Hermione, Luna et Neville.

— Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à propos de cette loi, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il de manière courtoise.

Severus plissa légèrement les yeux et jeta un regard suspicieux au gryffondor avant de finir par soupirer. Il ne se débarrasserait pas aussi facilement du lion et il avait la désagréable impression que la séance de torture venait à peine de commencer.

— Cette loi a été établie il y a plus de deux siècles pour préserver la population magique qui était et qui est toujours moins nombreuse que celle des moldus. Cette loi permettait aussi de protéger les hommes enceints ainsi que leurs enfants.

— Les protéger ? Mais de quoi ? questionna Harry, intrigué.

— De la mort, Potter, répondit Severus. La grossesse masculine est différente de celle des femmes. Certains hommes peuvent tomber enceints à condition d'avoir une magie féminine.

— C'est quoi une magie féminine ?

— La magie est un esprit, Potter. Un esprit complexe et invisible mais un esprit tout de même. Et cet esprit a un sexe. Une magie féminine permet à un homme de pouvoir tomber enceint car sa magie créera les organes qu'il faut pour accueillir et faire progresser l'enfant dans le ventre jusqu'à l'accouchement. Un homme peut avoir une magie féminine tout comme une femme peut avoir une magie masculine.

— Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous avez une magie féminine ?

— Vous avez encore plus stupide comme question ? rétorqua Severus acerbe.

— Excusez-moi mais je suis sous le choc. Je viens d'apprendre que la magie était une entité.

— Le domaine de la magie est aussi vaste et mystérieux que celui de Dieu pour les moldus, Potter, répliqua le serpentard.

Harry fut un instant surpris de constater que le maître des potions connaissait la religion moldue puis, il se rappela que le serpentard était un sang-mêlé et que son père était un moldu.

— Donc, cette loi, fit-il.

— Comme je le disais, reprit Severus, cette loi a été créée pour protéger les hommes enceints et leurs enfants. Contrairement aux femmes, les hommes enceints ont besoin du second père pour que la grossesse puisse arriver à terme, plus précisément de leur magie. La magie du second père permet de créer une protection solide sur le placenta mais cette protection doit être renouveler toutes les semaines à compter du quatrième mois. Sans la magie du second père, il survient des complications dans la grossesse qui entraîne la mort de l'homme enceint et du bébé. À cause du décès de plusieurs hommes et de leurs bébés, le ministère décida de créer cette loi. C'est ainsi que désormais, tous les hommes qui tombaient enceints devaient impérativement se marier au second père de leur enfant avant le début de leur quatrième mois de grossesse. Les seconds pères qui refusaient le mariage et causaient la mort des hommes enceints ainsi que leurs enfants étaient envoyés à Azkaban ou recevaient le baiser du Détraqueur, expliqua-t-il.

— N'y avait-il pas d'autres solutions que le mariage forcé ? s'indigna Harry.

— À l'époque, un homme enceint tout comme une femme enceinte hors mariage était mal vu, Potter. C'était les mœurs de leur époque qui voulaient ça. De plus, même si les mentalités ont évolué aujourd'hui, un homme ne peut tomber enceint sans se marier par la suite au père de son enfant. C'est une question de survie pour lui et son enfant. Les enfants sorciers sont un sujet sur lequel les autorités sont inflexibles, Potter. Nous sommes si peu nombreux qu'ils font tout leur possible pour agrandir la société, encourageant les femmes à tomber enceintes un peu plus jeunes et à avoir au moins trois enfants. Concernant les hommes qui ont une magie féminine, le ministère met tout en œuvre pour que leur grossesse se passe très bien, allant jusqu'à mettre les meilleurs médicomages du pays à leur service. Car ces hommes-là sont aussi précieux que les femmes pour la procréation et l'agrandissement de la communauté.

— Pourquoi ne modifient-ils pas cette loi ? Je…je veux dire, les deux hommes n'ont pas besoin de se marier pour avoir cet enfant. Le second père pourrait consolider chaque semaine le placenta de l'enfant sans être marié à l'homme enceint. Pas besoin de mariage pour cela.

Severus regarda Harry, atterré. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le gamin était définitivement stupide. C'était incroyable ! Et dire que c'était avec lui qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Il se serait fait castrer s'il avait su qu'il procréerait avec Potter.

— Pensez-vous sincèrement que votre petite-amie accepterait que vous me baisiez une fois par semaine jusqu'à l'accouchement ? le questionna-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

— Que…que…qu…quoi ?! s'écria Harry, abasourdi.

— La consolidation du placenta se fait par pénétration, Potter. En l'occurrence, cela voudrait dire que vous devriez me bai…

— J'avais compris ! l'interrompit brusquement Harry en hurlant.

— J'en doutais.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et tira sur ses mèches brunes indomptables. Il était sûrement en train de faire un mauvais rêve. C'était un cauchemar et il se réveillerait bientôt. Il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. C'était certainement ça, rien qu'un rêve.

— Toujours décidé à être papa, Potter ? le nargua Severus.

Harry était devenu de plus en plus pâle. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait bientôt être père, que c'était son ancien professeur le porteur de l'enfant et pour couronner le tout, il allait devoir l'épouser pour la survie de leur enfant mais aussi celle du maître des potions.

— Ne pourriez-vous pas la fermer deux secondes ? grogna Harry en colère. J'essaie de réfléchir, là !

— Désolé, votre majesté, j'étais loin de me douter que vous possédiez un cerveau et que vous aviez la faculté de réfléchir, fit Severus moqueur.

Harry ne répondit pas à l'attaque du serpentard et préféra s'éloigner de l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse commettre l'irréparable. Il se trouvait dans beaux draps. À cause de toute cette histoire, sa relation amoureuse avec Ginny était compromise. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas cette erreur lorsqu'elle saura que le maître des potions attendait un enfant de lui.

Tout cela à cause de l'erreur d'une seule nuit, d'un malheureux accident. Il n'était même pas gay et ne ressentait absolument rien pour son ancien professeur. Ce fut un malheureux concours de circonstances qui les conduisit à ce dénouement brutal.

Aucun des deux ne l'avait prémédité. Il n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec son professeur et c'était le cas pour le serpentard. C'était un malheureux accident.

 _Harry avait envoyé sa meilleure amie se coucher tandis qu'il montait la garde. Il se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer et souffla dessus tandis qu'il jetait un œil aux environs. Le temps était glacial et une brume quelque peu épaisse recouvrait la forêt. Il était difficile de voir à travers ce brouillard._

 _Il resta un moment devant la tente à ressasser les évènements de Godric's Hollow et sa dispute avec son meilleur ami. Il aimait beaucoup Ron et le considérait comme un frère mais parfois, son meilleur ami pouvait se montrer idiot. Un peu comme tout à l'heure._

 _Il eut un rictus en pensant à la crise de jalousie de son meilleur ami. Ron était vraiment stupide de penser qu'il pouvait être amoureux d'Hermione. Jamais, il n'aurait pu regarder Hermione de cette façon. C'était une sœur et on ne tombait pas amoureux de sa sœur. Il en frissonna de dégoût rien que d'y penser._

 _Lui, il était amoureux de Ginny. Il n'y avait que la rousse dans son cœur et dans son esprit, uniquement elle. Il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Ginny était faite pour lui et il l'aimait de tout son cœur mais malheureusement, avec la guerre et Voldemort, il avait été obligé de rompre leur relation. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre sa vie en danger. Beaucoup de gens périssaient par sa faute et il ne voulait pas que Ginny en fasse partie. Aussi, ils avaient rompu. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus, au contraire, il essayait de la protéger._

 _Il se décida à aller marcher un tout petit peu pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il avança dans le brouillard, ses pensées n'étant que pour la cadette Weasley. Il marcha longuement, s'éloignant de la tente. Puis il entendit le craquement d'une branche. Il arrêta net sa marche et plissa des yeux, sa baguette sortie prêt à se défendre. Il reprit son avancée d'un pas lent et furtif pour ne pas se faire repérer._

 _A mesure qu'il avançait dans la forêt, le brouillard s'amincissait et devenait moins dense. Il vit une ombre noire se déplacer et reconnut cette silhouette longiligne et frêle._

— _Snape, siffla-t-il._

 _La silhouette se retourna et Harry aperçut les traits familiers de son ancien professeur, de l'assassin de Dumbledore._

 _Severus fut un instant surpris de voir le jeune gryffondor. Il savait que lui et Granger se trouvaient dans la forêt de Dean mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'il le croiserait ici. De plus, il n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme arriver dans son dos._

— _Potter, susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse._

— _Expelliarmus ! lança Harry._

 _Le maître des potions fit apparaître un bouclier et contrattaqua aussitôt. Harry répliqua autant qu'il le pouvait, continuant à avancer vers le serpentard, bouillonnant de rage._

— _Toujours aussi faible, Potter ? ricana Severus lorsqu'il eut désarmé le gryffondor._

 _Harry fulminait de rage, grinçant des dents, le regard flamboyant de haine. Il regardait le maître des potions avec tout le mépris et la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir à son encontre tandis que l'homme le menaçait avec sa baguette._

— _Vous, toujours aussi lâche, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Harry avec mépris._

— _Je ne suis pas un lâche, Potter._

— _Ah oui ? N'est-ce pas la qualité première de votre maison, Snape ? Attaquer les gens en traître alors qu'ils vous faisaient confiance. Comment appelez-vous cela si ce n'est pas de la lâcheté ?_

— _Je constate que vous êtes capable de former des phrases. Quel progrès !_

 _Harry continua de fixer le maître de potions du regard tandis qu'il fouillait quelque chose dans la poche de son jean. Lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il laissa un sourire narquois apparaître sur ses lèvres. Severus capta la main qui se trouvait dans sa poche et agita sa baguette pour lancer un sort mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une explosion retentit dans les alentours, accompagnée d'une fumée rougeâtre._

 _Severus se boucha aussi vite qu'il le put les narines et ferma les paupières. Harry s'était échappé mais n'était pas allé bien loin, se sentant étrangement mal. Il s'appuya sur le tronc d'un arbre et ressentit une forte chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. Il était excité et le regard posé sur son pantalon le lui confirma. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il fouilla quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortit ce qui aurait dû être un Leurre Explosif pour faire diversion mais vu l'étiquette affichée c'était pire qu'un leurre. C'était horrible. Il maudit les jumeaux et se morigéna pour n'avoir pas fait attention aux produits qu'il avait achetés dans le magasin, Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux._

— _Qu'avez-vous encore inventé, Potter ? persiffla Snape d'une voix rauque._

 _Harry couina de dépit lorsqu'il sentit son sexe vibrer à la voix de baryton du maître des potions. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit au plus vite mais c'était sans compter sur son corps qui refusa de faire le moindre geste._

— _Merlin ! Pitié, non ! gémit-il en sentant l'invention des jumeaux commencer à faire effet._

— _Potter !_

 _Harry se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec le serpentard dont les prunelles luisaient d'une lueur étrange. Ainsi donc, il avait inhalé lui-aussi la fumée créée par l'explosion._

— _Reculez-vous !_

 _Mais il n'y avait pas autant de hargne dans sa voix qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité._

— _Qu'avez-vous encore inventé, Potter ? répéta Severus, la mâchoire crispée._

 _Harry grinça des dents tout en admirant le visage de son ancien professeur. Ils étaient là à se dévisager, les yeux brillant d'excitation mais aussi de haine._

 _Harry était un mélange de contradiction à cet instant. Le maître des potions le faisait vibrer de plaisir mais aussi de haine. Il le désirait autant qu'il le répugnait. Il l'enivrait autant qu'il lui nuisait._

 _Il rompit la distance entre leurs deux corps et prit possession des lèvres du serpentard. Le baiser était violent et doux à la fois. Il avait envie de lui faire mal, de le blesser autant qu'il l'avait fait avec lui pendant de longues années, il souhaitait le voir souffrir et le faire souffrir mais sa chair était faible face à cet homme. Il brûlait de désir pour cet homme vil et retors à cause de l'invention des jumeaux. Son esprit n'était pas clair. Tout était embrumé en étant clair._

 _Severus se laissa faire et suivit le rythme des lèvres d'Harry, copiant à la perfection chaque mouvement des lèvres du gryffondor._

 _Harry en voulait plus, Severus aussi. Le gryffondor introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Severus et rencontra sa consœur. Un ballet empressé de langues venait de débuter. Le rythme s'enchaîna et Harry entendit Severus gémir. Les gémissements que poussait le maître de potions le rendaient fou._

 _Il plaqua Severus contre un arbre et entreprit de le faire gémir encore et encore car il aimait les sons que poussaient le serpentard. Il continua de jouer avec la langue de Severus. Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du maître des potions et fut surpris de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas gras du tout. Il se désintéressa très vite des cheveux non gras de l'homme et approfondit leur baiser._

 _Il se colla au corps de Severus et tira avec ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. Severus gémit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux indomptables du gryffondor pour poursuivre ce baiser qu'il le rendait fou. Il était en train de perdre totalement pied. C'était la première fois qu'il goûtait à un tel plaisir, la toute première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un et c'était incroyablement excitant, délicieusement bon même si c'était Potter._

 _Harry sentait son érection devenir douloureuse et il ressentit le besoin urgent d'accélérer les choses. Il défit à la hâte les vêtements de Severus. Il s'attaqua derechef au cou de l'homme et le parsema de baisers, plantant quelques fois ses dents sur l'épaule carrée de l'homme. Il glissa vers le torse de Severus et sentit sa respiration devenir sifflante, saccadée. Il joua avec l'un des tétons de Severus qui se durcit à son contact et mordilla l'autre téton qui fit pousser un petit cri de plaisir au maître des potions._

 _Harry sourit sadiquement en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le serpentard, complètement à sa merci, gémissant et criant de plaisir. C'était beaucoup mieux que sa première fois avec Ginny. Il n'était pas fébrile dans ses gestes et chacun de ses mouvements étaient assurés._

 _Il passa sa langue sur le téton puis tira dessus avec ses dents avant de le sucer. Severus gémit de délice et se tortilla dans tous les sens._

 _Severus avait besoin de sentir la peau d'Harry contre la sienne, de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur. Il en avait besoin. C'était un besoin urgent, pressant, presque vital. Alors il ôta le pull que portait le gryffondor et entreprit de retirer le tee-shirt que portait Harry et qui l'empêchait de pouvoir poser ses mains sur le corps athlétique du gryffondor grâce au quidditch._

 _Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus dans la forêt, le temps glacial les faisant frissonner de froid. Le maître des potions, dans un moment de lucidité, réussit à métamorphoser une branche d'arbre en petite tente. C'était amplement suffisant pour la suite des évènements._

 _Harry frissonna de la tête aux pieds lorsque les mains de Severus se mirent à explorer son torse nu et qu'il se mouvait contre lui, son érection, impatiente et dure._

 _Harry se pencha et embrassa à nouveau le maître des potions qui ne put contenir ses gémissements. Severus n'était que gémissement et cris entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais vu le maître des potions aussi expressif, aussi libéré. Cette image du maître des potions s'abandonnant sous ses caresses en était presque touchante mais il n'était pas question de sentiments ici, simplement d'un charme qui opérait et qui prendrait fin bientôt._

 _Il descendit lentement vers le cou de Severus et continua sa descente tout en caressant les testicules du serpentard qui se tordait et s'arquait sous ses cajoleries. Il massa un peu plus fort les testicules de Severus qui gémit encore plus fort. Il décida alors de jouer avec le sexe du serpentard et caressa le gland de Severus avant de commencer à caresser son membre d'un geste, faisant gémir un peu plus le maître des potions._

 _Il augmenta la cadence tandis que Severus se tortillait sous cette caresse effrénée. Severus haleta. Il se sentait au bord de l'explosion._

— _Oh Salazar ! Je…je…vais…ça…c'est…baragouina Severus._

— _Oui ?_

— _Ça monte, gémit Severus._

 _Harry sentit le maître des potions frémir. Dans sa main, le sexe de Severus était gorgé de sang et était prêt à exploser._

 _Il bâillonna les cris de Severus d'un baiser et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa main. Le maître des potions venait d'éjaculer. Il embrassa encore Severus et guida son doigt mouillé par la semence du serpentard vers son antre. Il glissa lentement son doigt à l'intérieur du maître des potions qui poussa un petit cri._

— _Détendez-vous, murmura Harry, la voix rauque._

 _Il eut l'impression de l'avoir fait toute sa vie, et pourtant, il n'avait pas une grande expérience dans ce domaine. Il n'avait connu que Ginny et leur toute première fois ne fut guère extraordinaire._

 _Il enfonça un peu plus lentement son doigt dans l'antre chaud et étroit du maître des potions. Il explora cet endroit qui lui était jusqu'à alors inconnu, pressant son doigt contre les parois chaudes et douces du potionniste. Il fit ensuite glisser un second doigt et cette fois-ci, Severus gémit plus de douleur que de plaisir._

— _Est-ce que…je vous ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta Harry._

— _Poursuivez, Potter, grogna Severus, haletant._

 _Harry continua alors son exploration avec un troisième doigt et fut fasciné par l'incohérence des mots qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de son ancien professeur. C'était comme s'il avait déconnecté et que plus rien ne fonctionnait correctement dans son cerveau._

 _Severus grogna de frustration lorsque le gryffondor retira les doigts de son antre. Il lança un regard noir à Harry qui parut amusé. Harry enduit son sexe de salive et écarta les jambes du maître des potions pour un bon accès. Severus supplia le jeune homme du regard de s'activer, ayant plus qu'envie de le sentir en lui, d'être possédé par lui._

 _Harry positionna son gland à l'entrée de l'intimité de Severus et s'enfonça lentement en lui, jusqu'à la garde. Severus crut voir les étoiles lorsque le gland d'Harry toucha sa prostate._

— _Salazar, souffla-t-il._

 _Harry arrêta de bouger et prit une profonde inspiration, se retenant de jouir. Severus était tellement étroit, si serré, si chaud, qu'il pourrait jouir à la seconde. Le maître des potions enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et geint profondément lorsqu'il sentit le gland d'Harry effleurer à nouveau sa prostate._

— _S'il te plaît…_

 _Severus avait besoin qu'Harry puisse bouger. Il était plus qu'irrité par cette attente. Il voulait plus, tellement plus._

 _Doucement, Harry se mit à bouger en Severus, augmentant lentement le rythme. Harry pouvait sentir Severus se mouvoir contre lui, recherchant toujours plus de plaisir, plus de frictions._

— _Oh oui ! Comme ça…oui…encore…_

 _Harry accéda aux demandes du maître des potions et ses coups de reins se firent plus intenses. Il accélérait, le pilonnait plus fort, de plus en plus vite, à un rythme acharné. Severus bougeait sous chacun de ses coups, accompagnant sa cadence de quelques mouvements de bassin._

 _Harry agrippa la tête de Severus entre ses mains et l'embrassa durement, mordillant la lèvre inférieure du serpentard. Il était proche de la jouissance, proche du paradis._

— _Oh…Merlin !_

 _Le corps du maître des potions se raidit et il se cambra brusquement alors que cette sensation étrange et nouvelle explosa en lui et s'éparpilla dans son être en milliers de morceaux. Il hurla le nom d'Harry alors qu'il jouissait sans éjaculer._

 _Harry sentit l'antre de Severus se contracter durement autour de son membre et ne tarda pas à suivre le maître des potions en se déversant en lui. Il haleta brusquement et s'immobilisa sur Severus qui peinait lui-aussi à reprendre sa respiration._

 _Leurs battements cardiaques résonnaient dans toute la tente et Harry se retira lentement de Severus, épuisé par leur sport en forêt. Il tourna la tête vers Severus qui gardait les yeux clos, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Severus finit par rouvrir les yeux et croisa les orbes émeraude du gryffondor._

 _Harry cala une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du maître des potions et Severus l'observa, surpris, mais aussi touché par ce geste._

 _Severus chercha sa baguette et finit par la retrouver. Il se lança un sort de nettoyage et en fit de même pour le gryffondor qui avait du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes. Severus se colla volontairement au gryffondor et s'endormit contre lui._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se trouva assis au pied d'un arbre, parfaitement vêtu. Il se leva, hagard, et chercha le maître des potions mais ne le vit nulle part. La tente avait disparu. Toute trace du passage de Snape dans la forêt de Dean avait disparu. C'était comme si Harry ne l'avait jamais croisé dans cette forêt et qu'il s'était endormi à cause de la fatigue._

 _Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Avait-il rêvé ?_

Ginny ne voudrait certainement pas le croire. Elle le tuera, c'était certain. Il allait perdre, sa Ginny.


End file.
